


Por pura curiosidad

by Hawkz (Photohawk)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photohawk/pseuds/Hawkz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacaciones de Navidad. Sirius ha podido librarse de su familia y pronto llegarán el resto de los merodeadores. Pero, por ahora, está sólo con Remus. Después de descubrir un secreto más del licántropo, no puede evitar sentir... curiosidad. Sana curiosidad, claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por pura curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo para aclarar, aunque el summary ya lo dice... Esta historia se centra en las vacaciones de Navidad. Habrá luna llena y los merodeadores se quedarán con Remus. Peter y James tienen que visitar a su familia, al menos un par de días. Sirius se queda desde el principio, aliviado de estar lejos de su propia familia. Remus ha tenido sexo con alguien por primera vez y cometió el error de decirlo, de algún modo, y ahora Sirius quiere saber más detalles. Básicamente.
> 
> Esta historia iba a ser distinta, más sutil y menos porno. Tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia escribiendo porno, menos entre hombres, así que espero sea de su agrado igual. Saludos.

"Lunáticoooooooo-"

"No."

Sirius bufa. Se calla por un momento, finalmente, pero Remus sabe que no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

"Te prometo que no le diré a nadie."

"Ya dijiste eso, y no te creo."

"¿Alguna vez le dije a alguien que eras un licántropo? ¿Le dije a James -a JAMES, Lunático- los ojitos que le echabas a Evans?... Espera, ¡EVANS!" Se emociona como un perro que ha descubierto un gato para perseguir. Francamente luce ridículo (pero sexymente ridículo, eso sí).

"¿Por qué insistes? No sé cuántas veces te dije ya que no me gusta Lily." A esta altura comienza a hartarse de verdad, y es raro que sus amigos le harten. En especial _ÉL_.

"No dije que te gustara, simplemente sugerí que fue con ella." dice Sirius obviamente. "Y estás en serios problemas si es así, Lunático. Ni siquiera a mi hombre lobo favorito le permitiré robarle la mujer a mi hermano."

"Pues no, no fue con ella. La verdad no importa con quien haya sido, no sé por qué te importa tanto..." Y la verdad es que no sabe. ¿Qué le importa a Sirius con quién ha tenido su primera noche "especial"? Él ha tenido miles, seguramente ni se acuerda de cuál fue la primera. Aunque Remus por supuesto recuerda, aquella chica Ravenclaw (Laura Bone, aunque ni el mismo Sirius recuerda el nombre). Esa maldita afortunada que pudo estar con Sirius, a solas, disfrutando de su cuerpo, su sudor, su olor, su...

Basta ya, Remus. Que las cosas se ponen... _incómodas._

Nadie dice nada. Llegan al dormitorio, Sirius se sienta y Remus echa en su cama, saca un libro y finge que lee. Sirius le mira casi sin parpadear, y en un momento es insoportable.

"¿Me dejas concentrar, por favor?"

"No estoy haciendo nada. Ni siquiera te estoy hablando... ¡Deberías tener más consideración por tu querido amigo que sacrificó Navidad en familia por ti!" Reclama con descaro.

"El sacrificio sería ir con tu familia, Canuto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no fuiste con James, seguro se vuelve loco sin ti."

"Ya sé que me ama, pero el muy pillo me dijo que visitaría sorpresivamente a Evans, y no pienso acompañarle. ¿Qué mejor que quedarme a vigilarte? Puedes ser un lobo muy malo, Lupin, y tu insignia de Prefectito no me engaña." Sonríe y muestra los colmillos. Remus los imagina en su cuello y suda frío. Están solos en la habitación, estarán solos por varios días y Sirius se ha pasado los últimos preguntando con quién ha tenido sexo por primera vez. _"Si no al menos cuéntame qué hicieron..."_ Sí, como si eso fuera mucho mejor...

"¿Lunático? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Eh? Nada. Perdón, me quedé pensando..."

"¿Recordando tu caliente noche, eh? ¿Ya me vas a decir con quién fue?"

"Por dios, Black," escupe el apellido, como si fuera un insulto. Y Sirius fácilmente lo toma como uno. "Aprende a meterte en tus propios asuntos. Además tú ni recuerdas el nombre de la última chica que usaste para tus fechorías, ¿por qué piensas que yo recordaré el suyo?"

"Muy mal, Lupin, ¿así que eso consideras que es? ¿Simplemente una chica que usaste para tus "fechorías"? Pensé que eras el bueno del grupo, el considerado... Qué decepción..." Sabe perfectamente que eso le molestará. ¿O no? Parece que no, de hecho. Porque Remus simplemente toma de vuelta su libro y le ignora completamente.

Después de unos minutos no aguanta más.

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Ya sé que tú no eres así, es que tú mismo sonaste ridículo sugiriéndolo..." Nada. Sigue sin responderle. Parece que ni siquiera le ha oído.

Remus sigue sin hacerle el mínimo caso.

A Sirius no le gusta hacer lo que está a punto de hacer (qué mierda, ¡le encanta!) pero a veces, no hay otra opción. De pronto hay un perro enorme, negro y peludo que le saca el libro de las manos con el hocico, lo tira al piso sin importancia y lame la cara de Remus sin parar, con excesiva saliva y rapidez.

"¡Canuto! ¡Basta! ¡Ya, mierda, ahhhh!" es de lo peor. Es tan asqueroso, tan bajo, tan molesto... pero no puede evitarlo. Es tan ridículo ese comportamiento de perro que se rinde, muerto de risa, en solo un par de segundos. De pronto tiene a Sirius encima, sonriendo como un desquiciado, y no sabe por qué pero lo dice.

"Fue con Mark Keys." Mierda. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde que lo ha dicho. Sirius le mira, perplejo, la sonrisa lentamente desapareciendo de su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿Un... chico?"

"Eh... sí. Mira, fue-"

"¿Eres un marica?" la pregunta sale sin más. Remus sabe que Sirius no está intentando ser ofensivo, pero le duele de todos modos.

"Pues... sí, creo que sí. Es decir, hay chicas muy lindas y todo pero-"

"¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho?". Dice _ME_ habías dicho, a mí, no a nosotros. Sirius se baja de su cama y se sienta en la suya propia, mirándole todo el tiempo. Más que impresionado ahora parece molesto, y repite: "¿Por qué?”

"Pues, no sé." Remus se incorpora también, aún cubierto en baba de perro. Se sienta pero esquiva su mirada, y sigue: "No pensé que fuera nada realmente importante. Es decir, es lo mismo... ¿no?" y teme escuchar la respuesta. La respuesta de alguien que realmente le importa, la opinión de sus amigos.

"Lupin, eres un jodido licántropo y nunca nos importó en absoluto. ¿Por qué mierda me iba a molestar que eres un marica? Lo que me molesta es que nunca hayas dicho nada." Alivio. Remus siente alivio, aunque está un poco intimidado por el claro enojo de Sirius, no le importa demasiado. "¿Y quién es ese tal Mark, encima? ¡Ni lo conozco!"

"Un chico de nuestro curso. Tomamos Pociones juntos, no sé si-"

"¿Pociones? ¿Que tomamos pociones juntos? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que es un jodido Slytherin?!" Sirius se levanta de la cama hecho una furia. "Primero me dices que te gustan los hombres, ¿y ahora que te gustan las alimañas de Slytherin? Joder, Lupin, no tienes vergüenza..."

"Primero," Remus se incorpora también, se le pone en frente "no es problema tuyo quien me guste. Nunca te he dicho nada de tus elecciones de pareja (que muchas veces son patéticas) y no veo por qué me debas decir algo tú. Segundo," continúa antes de que Sirius pueda decir algo "no me gustan los Slytherin. Me gusta Mark que resulta ser Slytherin, y TERCERO," exclama, porque ve la boca de Sirius abrirse para interrumpir "no tiene nada de malo que sea Slytherin. Podrían realmente gustarme todos ellos y no tienes nada que ver. No te metas en lo que no te importa."

Callan los dos, pero ninguno retira la mirada del otro. Sirius parece no saber qué decir y eso ya es bastante alarmante. Remus mira desafiante. Finalmente, el animago habla:

“Me importa. De verdad me importa.”

“¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?”

“¡Porque eres mi amigo! Joder, me convertí en un animago por ti, ¿crees que no me importa con quien te involucras? Todos saben que los Slytherin son de poco fiar, en cualquier momento te apuñala por la espalda. Me preocupa que ese tal Mark te lastime, también.”

Remus no cree lo que acaba de escuchar y al parecer Sirius tampoco cree lo que acaba de decir. Es decir, en el fondo saben que es obvio, y cualquiera se preocupa por el otro (¿para qué son si no los amigos?) pero escucharlo tan directamente de Sirius es irreal. Absurdo. Y a la vez… efectivo.

“Ya… Me parece que eres demasiado prejuicioso, pero entiendo lo que dices. Gracias, Canuto. Pero de verdad está todo bien, es un buen chico e igual no estamos en nada serio… En parte sólo queríamos probar, no es que tengamos tantas opciones como tú… Menos yo, por el motivo obvio. Eso y que además no tengo tu natural encanto físico.”

“Pues yo creo que tus cicatrices te dan un aire bastante sexy, a decir verdad.”

Remus sabe que ha sido un comentario casual, incluso ridículo, de esos que Sirius suelta sin más. Y sin embargo no puede evitar sentir el calor en las orejas, la nariz… Decide que lo mejor es alejar la mirada mientras murmura algo como “sí claro” y se vuelve a esconder tras su libro. Pero Sirius se ha dado cuenta de su efecto, y a decir verdad, era parte del plan.

“Y ahora que sé que eres un marica, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?”

“Eh, sí, supongo” Pero sabe que esto no puede ser nada bueno.

“¿Qué opinas de mí, desde tu punto de vista gay? ¿Te parece que soy sexy?”

_Oh por dios, no. No preguntes eso._

“No sé, Canuto. Supongo que sí. Es decir, siempre te he visto como un amigo así que no sé-“

“No seas ridículo” corta descaradamente la frase. Sirius ya sabe la respuesta pero insiste. Quiere escucharlo. “Ya me has dicho que Evans te parece atractiva e igual es tu amiga, y además resulta que eres gay. No me jodas con que no puedes pensar en mí de esa manera.”

“¿Y para qué quieres saber? ¿Piensas probar con hombres ahora? ¿Tantas chicas te aburrieron?” No sabe de dónde saca el valor de decirlo pero lo hace. Tal vez es porque, en el fondo, es realmente todo un Gryffindor. La pregunta es tan estúpida que quiere retirarla inmediatamente, pero sabe que si lo intenta será obvio. Será obvio que sí, que se muere de ganas de hacer _cosas_ con Sirius y quisiera saber si él, por alguna pequeña casualidad de la vida, también quiere.

“No sé, Remus. No sé. Puede que sí, pero no se me ocurre cómo es que pueden hacerlo dos tipos… ¿Crees que podrías ilustrarme? Yo ya te dije que tus cicatrices me parecen sexy, pero no sé qué pienses de mí.”

_¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?_

“¿P-puedes repetir eso? No sé si te escuché bien…”

“Bueno, Lunático…” dice y se acerca, peligrosamente, a la cama del licántropo. “Básicamente te pedí que me instruyeras en cómo hacen las cosas los maricas. Tú sabes, por pura curiosidad.”

De pronto lo tiene encima. El libro sigue frente a él pero sabe que Sirius puede mirarle perfectamente a través de él. Está sudando, quieto como una roca (y hay otra cosa que está como una roca). Sirius, el protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías más perversas le está pidiendo _práctica_. Práctica sexual. Con él.

“Sí. Sí, claro, sí. No hay problema.” Tira el libro a un lado. Nada más importa. Sirius sonríe y le besa. Remus responde rápido, voraz, como un lobo ansioso por devorar a su presa. No saben cómo pasa pero de pronto Remus está encima y Sirius abajo, besándose sin parar, manos pasando de la nuca a la espalda al…

“Ah…” no puede evitar sorprenderse y corta el beso. Sirius tiene las manos en su culo. No le suelta.

“Hasta ahora no es tan distinto que con chicas. Pero no interrumpas, Lunático.” Suena realmente desesperado. Remus no puede resistirse. Vuelve a besarle y es ahora turno de Sirius de sorprenderse, cuando la mano libre de Remus encuentra su virilidad. Apenas toca, y con topa la ropa es difícil sentir nada, pero la intención estuvo ahí y fue desgarradora.

“Sirius, quítate los pantalones”

“¿Qué?”

“Quítate los pantalones, ya.”

“Sí. Sí, ya va.”

Se los quita en un segundo. De pronto está sólo en boxers y se siente frágil, indefenso bajo Remus que aún tiene todo puesto y parece más hambriento que nunca. Remus baja lentamente la mirada hasta su miembro, duro y plenamente visible a pesar de la ropa. Remus baja el bóxer lo suficiente pare dejarlo expuesto. Sirius se siente, de pronto, como una presa. Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer sonido alguno. Totalmente a disposición de su depredador.

Pero después de unos segundos (que parecen horas) no pasa nada. Se preocupa un poco. Por primera vez en su vida, su autoestima le traiciona. _“¿Le habrá parecido… feo? ¿Se habrá arrepentido?”_

“¿Re-Remus?” se atreve a decir algo, finalmente.

Remus parece sorprendido de escuchar su propio nombre. Vuelve a mirarle a la cara. Su expresión es totalmente indescifrable.

“Sirius. No sé si esto sea real pero no me importa. Tal vez alguien –tú, por ejemplo- puso alguna poción alucinadora en mi desayuno. Tal vez estoy soñando. Tal vez morí mientras dormía y esto es el paraíso. No sé, no quiero saber, no me importa. Sólo quiero que sepas que te haré sentir como nadie te ha hecho sentir nunca y si esto es la realidad espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de esto. Porque mi objetivo es que no puedas mirarme nunca más sin sonrojarte y ponerte duro al recordar lo que está a punto de suceder, y si lo consigo todo habrá valido la pena. Te voy a hacer llegar como nunca, Canuto. Eso va a pasar.”

Sirius no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque de pronto siente... Siente unos labios en su pecho, su cuello, su cara… Pero sobre todo siente manos. Manos en sus testículos, tocándolos suavemente, subiendo lentamente a su erección y bajando de nuevo… Ritmo constante, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte. Está a punto de decir algo (no sabe qué) pero de pronto deja de sentir los labios en su cuello y los siente ahí, en su glande. Siente una lengua húmeda y deliciosa lamerle desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa. Labios succionándole todo. Le avergüenza admitirlo pero ninguna chica le ha hecho una mamada más de un par de segundos y sobre todo, ninguna lo ha hecho sin que él lo pida antes. Ahora han pasado –parece- horas de un placer infinito y a pesar de que no lo pidió, sabe que lo ha querido toda su vida. O eso parece. Siente que va a estallar y lo hace, sin poder controlarse, gimiendo como un desquiciado. Siente a Remus tomarse la última gota en su boca, dejándolo tan limpio como antes de empezar. Parece un milagro porque piensa que se ha corrido litros y no puede haber ser humano alguno que pueda tragarse todo eso tan rápido. Pero se recuerda que no está lidiando con un ser humano sino con Lunático.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, de hecho cree que está muerto, pero de pronto una voz lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

“¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha estado?”

Abre los ojos. Le mira, al lado. No está echado como él, está sentado. Su tono ha tenido cierto aire de preocupación, miedo. Sirius no puede evitar reírse como un enfermo.

“Ya… perdón entonces… Pensé que querías… realmente yo tampoco tengo tanta experiencia y después de todo ni te gustan los hombres y-“

“Por dios, cállate. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la puta vida, así que no me arruines el momento.”

Remus sonríe, tímidamente. Desvía la mirada. Sirius piensa que es la primera vez que lo mira, y no sabe cómo no se dio cuenta antes… De lo mucho que le encanta.

“Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y creo que ha sido la realidad esto así que… sí, me alegro que todo esté bien.” Remus hace un movimiento como de pararse, pero Sirius lo agarra rápidamente.

“¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Eres de esos tipos de que dejan tirado al otro luego de… tirárselo? Me hieres, en serio.”

“No seas ridículo, no soy como tú.” Sirius sonríe. “Sólo pensaba… bueno, me ha puesto muy caliente esto, quería darme un respiro. Ya sabes. Liberar la tensión en la otra cama. Ya que tú estás en la mía.”

Sirius parece confuso primero. Después, sonríe de un modo casi… malvado. Remus se alegra de no estar hecho de cera o ya se habría derretido.

“Ahora quién está siendo ridículo… Ven acá, Remus, es mi turno, pedazo de egoísta.”

 --------

Despiertan en la misma cama. Remus primero, y de nuevo está impactado de que haya ocurrido en verdad. Se levanta cuidadosamente, se viste y mira la hora. Parece que está a tiempo para el desayuno.

Está a punto de bajar de la cama cuando una mano le sujeta. Voltea, Sirius le está mirando aún medio dormido.

“¿A dónde vas?”

“A desayunar. Por algún motivo tengo mucha hambre.”

“Oh, sí. Comida. Yo también tengo hambre, espera…”

Se levantan los dos. Sirius sigue sin ropa y Remus se sonroja. Sirius se da cuenta.

“No sabía que te gustaba tanto. No sé por qué has perdido el tiempo con ese tal Keys, en vez de haber venido hacia mí desde el principio…”

Remus parece realmente sorprendido. Es estúpida la pregunta, pero igual responde:

“No sé, ¿tal vez porque eres heterosexual? Nunca pensé que realmente te interesara hacer algo con un hombre. Y menos conmigo, claro…”

“Bueno, es un buen punto, a decir verdad. Yo tampoco sabía, hasta ayer. Pero ahora lo sé y estoy seguro.”

“Estás… ¿seguro? ¿De qué, exactamente?”

“Estoy seguro,” dice mientras se acerca, aún sin nada puesto, a la boca del lobo. “de que no me interesan las chicas… pero tampoco los chicos. Me interesas tú. Y por algún motivo no quiero que te acerques más al Keys, no porque sea un Slytherin. Si no porque no quiero y punto.”

Remus está perplejo al principio. Después, no parece él mismo al sonreír como la persona que tiene en frente.

“No me gusta ensanchar tu ego más de lo que ya está pero qué más da… debo decirlo. Después de probarte a ti, Canuto, no se me ocurre nada más para comer en todo el jodido mundo.”

Sirius copia la sonrisa (la suya propia, a decir verdad). Victorioso, supremo, tira a Remus en la cama y se le echa encima.

“Ya lo has dicho. Vamos a comernos ahora. Después podemos ir por el falso desayuno.”

El estómago protesta pero sólo él. El resto del cuerpo se ha rendido. No hay nada más que objetar.

“Me parece, querido Canuto, una excelente propuesta…”


End file.
